fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Nautical☼Marina Pretty Cure!
Nautical☼Marina Pretty Cure! (ノーティカル☼マリーナプリキュア！, Nōtikaru☼MarīnaPurikyua!) is the first fanseries created in this wiki by CureBlanc22. It's a water themed fan-series, and the Cures have three forms, their regular Pretty Cure forms in land and on the ship, and their mermaid forms for fights that take place underwater. The antagonists of this series are named after famous pirates. The opening theme is ~SAIL SAIL! Set Sail! NauMariPreCure!~, and the ending theme is La La Sailor Love. Story The dolphin-like mascot, Sonic, ran away from her hometown Sunrise Island to Pacific Port in search of the Legendary Warriors of the Seas, the Nautical Marina Pretty Cure. Pretty Cure saved Sunrise from the evil "Davy" Johansen and his Flying Vikings and sent them back to Davy Johansen's locker and sealed them away 3000 years ago. However, a mean spirited scientist named Dr. Willy, out of pure hate for humanity, broke out of jail, put on a special suit that helps him survive the deep waters and unsealed the Vikings and used his latest technology to easily colonize Sunrise Island and the inhabitants of the island (like Sonic) retreated to a secret area of Pacific Port. Maria Marina, a tomboyish volleyball player and her two friends, Dawn and Pearl Natsuyume were normal girls until one day while being volunteer lifeguards they saw Sonic call the three girls and told them both of their worlds are in danger but they laughed it off. Later, an evil squid attacked Pacific Port's shorelines and the girls were horrified that their town was attacked, so Dawn and Pearl became Cure Wave and Coral, and Maria had trouble transforming, but when Wave and Coral were getting beat up, she found a way to transform into Cure Seal. The squid monster attempted to retreat after Seal fired an ice ball that forced it to release Wave and Coral but not before it was purified. Now the trio must find other girls to be their partners in order for the Nautical Marina Pretty Cure to defeat the Flying Vikings again and their new buddy Dr. Willy. Characters 'Pretty Cure' / Voiced By: Uchida Maaya Intro: "The nautical warrior, Cure Seal!" Attacks: Volley Ice, Tusk Pierce, Sea Surf (w/ all Cures) Item: Seal Sword Maria is the leader of the Pretty Cure but the second to get her powers behind the Natsuyume sisters because she had trouble with her transformation. A tomboyish, but shy and reserved girl who goes to Port Pacific Academy who plays volleyball with her friends every weekend, and a rookie synchronized swimming club member in PPA. She is not to shabby in academics either, getting nothing but A's and B's. She LOVES shiny things, especially gold, and she is a collector of anything gold. She has pale skin, black hair, dark silver eyes, and her body is slim as a supermodel. Her theme colors are black and silver. / Voiced By: Kaori Ishihara Intro: "The nautical warrior, Cure Wave!" Attacks: Whirlpool Tsunami, Coral Wave (w/ Coral), Sea Surf (w/ all Cures) Item: Wave Wand Dawn is the oldest of the Natsuyume sisters by 1 year, and a playful, cheerful and warmhearted girl who goes to Port Pacific Academy and the president of the Seafood Cooking Club there, while her sister Pearl is the vice president. Her father is a fisherman from a nearby rural town. Her surname means "Summer Dream". She was originally on the soccer team, but she resigned to chase her true dream of cooking and opening a seafood restaurant. She has shiny blue hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and a chubby body. Her theme color is blue. / Voiced By: Yui Ogura Intro: "The nautical warrior, Cure Coral!" Attacks: Coral Missile Arrow, Coral Shield, Coral Wave (w/ Wave), Sea Surf (w/ all Cures) Item: Coral Arrow Pearl is the youngest of the Natsuyume sisters by 1 year, and a bright and gentle girl who likes shiny, colorful things, goes to Port Pacific Academy and the vice president of the Seafood Cooking Club there, while her sister Dawn is the president. Her father is a fisherman from a nearby rural town. Her surname means "Summer Dream". She was originally on the archery club, but she resigned to chase her true dream of cooking and opening a seafood restaurant. She has pink hair, pink eyes, pale skin, and a chubby body. Her theme color is pink. Hana Umi (海花, Umi Hana) / Cure Water Lilly (キュアウォーターリリー, Kyua Uootaa Ririi) Voiced By: Kugimiya Rie Intro: "The nautical warrior, the flower of the seas, Cure Water Lilly!" Attacks: Flower Shoot, Flower Wheel, Sea Surf (w/ all Cures) Item: Blossom Stick Hana is a lovely girl, and the youngest of the Cures. She is the lead singer in a J-Pop group called Ohayo. In her free time she helps garden her plants in her porch and back yard, and play Dance Dance Revolution to fine tune her singing and dancing skills. She is on the synchronized swimming club in Port Pacific Academy along with Maria, and she was the one who convinced Maria to join. It was revealed on episode 31 that she is the queen of Sunrise Island. She has tanned skin, green eyes, dark blue hair with a green hair flower, and a waifish body. Her theme color is mainly green, but with some blue on her Cure uniform. Pippa Wadatsumi (海神ピッパ, Wadatsumi Pippa) / Voiced By: Amamiya Sora Intro: "The legendary warrior ruler of the seas, Cure Delphinus!" Attacks: Sonic Pulse, Neptune Harpoon, Sea Surf (w/ all Cures) Items: Magic Flipper, Neptune Pitchfork Pippa is the last to join the group, but the 1st to transform. She went to two well-known elite Western universities, the University of Cambridge in the U.K., and Harvard University in the U.S. Pippa is very intelligent as you'd expect of a graduate from those two universities, plus very sensitive, strong-willed, and for the most part, stubborn. She hates her name, Pippa, so she rather have her friends call her Bethany. She graduated from Port Pacifc Academy 9 years ago when she was the 1st Cure on Earth since the last war with the Flying Vikings. Her surname Wadatsumi means sea god/Poseidon. She has pale skin, teal hair and eyes, and a muscular body with long legs. Her theme color is teal. 'Sunrise Island' Sonic is a dolphin-like mascot who later turns out to be the transformation partner of Pippa. She is extremely kind, but likes to get into arguing matches with Pippa. She ends her sentences with -sonic (or -sonikku in Japanese version) A bright silver seal-like mascot who is Maria's transformation partner. His Japanese name is Hikari. She speaks in a valley girl accent. He ends his sentences with -ighty (or -ikari in Japanese) A bright pink surfboard-like mascot who is Dawn's transformation partner. He speaks in a surfer accent, and he says "Dude" like "Duuuuuude". Her Japanese name is Nami. She ends her sentences with ipple (or -nami in Japanese) A bright cyan shell-like mascot who is Pearl's transformation partner. She is shy. Her Japanese name is Sheri. Her sentences end with -shelly (or -sheri in Japanese) Mizuhana (水花, Mizuhana) A green flower-like mascot who is Umi's transformation partner. She has the ability to turn dead flowers and make them full of life again. Her sentences end with -mizu. Anchor (アンカー, Ankā) A muscular shark-like mascot who runs the Sunrise Shop. a shop where Precure can purchase new abilities with the Golden Coins. It is in an ancient sunken ship just off the coast of Pacific Port Island. 'Davy Johansen's Locker' An ocean scientist that was jailed for corruption. But he broke out of jail and swam to the bottom of the sea using his special swimming suit that allowed him to survive going deep down the water, and he unsealed the Flying Vikings, and equipped them with the latest war technology that allowed the FV to colonize Sunrise Island. He fights with a high-powered flying pirate ship with the bow shaped like a skull wearing a pirate hat. Evil Pirates that once terrorized Pacific Port thousands of years ago, until the original Pretty Cure defeated them and sent them back down to Davy Johansen's locker. All the members of FV are named after real pirates * Blackbeard * L'Ollonais * Francis Drake * Fuuma Kotarou * Henry Morgan * Rollo * Ching Shih Looter (略奪者, Ryakudatsusha) The monsters of the series that appear in the first half. They appear in a skeletal form and it can possess only objects. Super Looter (スーパー略奪者, Sūpā Ryakudatsusha) The upgraded form of the Looter. They are bigger, stronger, faster, and can possess humans, objects, animals, even buildings. Other Characters Yusha Marina Maria's mother, a retired mixed martial artist. She is now a cop. Kouki Marina Maria's father, an artist and graphic designer. Hideki Natsuyume Dawn and Pearl's father from a rural fishing town. Robin Midori The homeroom teacher of the Cures. She comes from one of the most wealthiest families in Sunrise Island. She is caring and mostly kind, but sometimes, she gets strict, especially with students with bad grades. Her favorite color is green and often wears green clothing. Aoki Kissy The math teacher of the Natsuyume sisters and Maria. She is not too strict, just aloof sometimes. Akaibara Majo / Flower Witch Hana Umi's and Pippa Wadatsumi's favorite superheroine from a fictional magical girl TV series and manga of the same name. She is a red-clad magical witch with red roses adorned on her uniform. The voice actress is a 11 year old girl named Jojo Hoshizora, who is a childhood friend of Pippa. It was revealed on Episode 29 that she was kidnapped by a Viking 2 years ago and that Pippa originally became a Cure to save her. Items The transformation items. To transform, the PreCures shout Nautical PreWatch v2 The upgraded version of the original Nautical PreWatch, it has the ability to transform the PreCure to their upgraded "Nautical" forms. Seal Sword Cure Seal's weapon. Wave Wand Cure Wave's weapon. Coral Arrow Cure Coral's weapon. Blossom Stick Cure Water Lily's weapon. Magic Flipper Cure Delphinus's first weapon. Neptune Pitchfork Cure Delphinus's second weapon. Magical Golden Coin Won when defeating a monster. It can be used to upgrade the Pretty Cure's abilities at the Sunrise Shop. Treasure Chest A small treasure chest where the Magical Golden coins go. Locations Pacific Port The hometown of the girls. It's a beautiful, picturesque island roughly the size of Okinawa. It has only one school, which is Port Pacific Academy. It also has beautiful Japanese style hot springs, many cherry blossom trees lining the streets and it hosts a huge boat show which celebrates the nautical heritage of the island. It is located on the Pacific Ocean. * Port Pacific Academy: The only school on the island, let alone the city. It has two buildings and three floors in each building. The school uniforms are Violet and Dark Blue. * Sunrise Shop: Am underwater shop where the Cures can upgrade their abilities. It is run by Anchor. It gets its name from originally being in Sunrise Island until Anchor moved it because of the FV colonizing the island. Sunrise Island A majestic island which used to be in the same landmass as Pacific Port Island until thousands of years ago when a huge earthquake separated the two. It is roughly the size of Long Island, and it is the home of the mascots. It was recently colonized by the Flying Vikings with the help of Dr. Willy, causing many inhabitants like the mascots to escape to Pacific Port, and the remaining ones to be harshly enslaved. Davy Johansen's Locker The home of the Flying Vikings. It is deep... deep underwater, and the atmosphere in Davy Johansen's locker is foul smelling, filled with vanquished souls. Episodes Episode 1: Pacific Port is in danger! All aboard! Pretty Cure set sail for the love of the seas for the first time! Episode 2: Catch of the Day! Seafood Cooking Club formed! (TBA) Episode 3: Who is Cure Delphinus? (TBA) Episode 4: Big Day! Synchronized swimming practice! Episode 5: Cure Water Lily has blossomed! Episode 6: I must quit! The Natsuyme sisters say goodbye to the archery and soccer club! Episode 7: Un-Pretty Cure! A curse that turns women into ugly zombies! Episode 8: Make a wish! Episode 9: Hana is in love!?!? Episode 10: Cure Delphinus is in danger! Showdown with Blackbeard! New Weapons! Episode 11: Flower Witch Convention! Episode 12: Midori with Envy! Episode 13: Pretty Cure turn small? Eh!? Episode 14: New Power of Pretty Cure! Nautical Wave! Episode 15: The mystery of Cure Delphinus Episode 16: Cure Delphinus' past is revealed! Episode 17: Defeat of Cure Delphinus!! Episode 18: Synchronized Swimming Playoffs! Maria is unprepared? Episode 19: Seafood Festival! Episode 20: A New Power! We must save Cure Delphinus! Episode 21: Cure Delphinus joins the Pretty Cure team! YAY!! Episode 22: Bonding trip, sailing through the rapid rivers! Episode 23: Miracle Mermaid Show in Sunrise Island! Episode 24: All of the Golden Coins found? Episode 25: Let's make a birthday wish for Maria! Episode 26: OH NOOOOO!!! Maria fails her math test! She can't be a PreCure anymore!? Episode 27: Spooky! Halloween Festival! Episode 28: Dr. Willy's Super Weapon revealed.. Super Looter? Episode 29: Flying Viking's last stand? Victory or Valhalla! Episode 30: Take the throne back! Episode 31: The queen of Sunrise revealed! Episode 32: The Grinch steals Christmas! Dr. Willy on the offensive! Episode 33: Last Showdown! Flying Vikings vs Pretty Cure! Episode 34: A terrifying trick up Dr. Willy's sleeve! Episode 35: National Championship! Maria, do your best! Episode 36: Sunrise Island and Pacific Port merge to one again! Episode 37: Pacific Port is in grave danger!!!! Episode 38: Last Showdown! Dr. Willy vs Pretty Cure! Episode 39: We're sorry everyone... Pretty Cure defeated? Episode 40: One last wish! Pretty Cure's ultra form created! Trivia * Dr. Willy is named after Dr. Wily of the Megaman series, and they are both evil scientists who used a group of people for his own gain (like Dr. Wily did with Dr. Light's robots and Dr. Willy did with the Flying Vikings) * The Flying Vikings are named after The Flying Dutchman, which was a legendary ghost ship. * Davy Johansen's Locker was named after Davy Jones' locker, but changed Jones to Johansen to make it sound more Scandinavian/"Viking". References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Nautical☼Marina Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Water Theme Series